Flawed Justice
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: When two experienced Divas team up with the Shield, Will love or heartbreak come to them? Disclaimers inside, a Joint story with Y2JJerichoHolic4Life Read and Review please! Book one of two.(*Discontinued until further notice*)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ring Name: Ruby Storm  
Age: 30  
Hair: Long black w/ pink bangs  
Eyes: Hazel  
From: Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada  
Crush: Seth Rollins but not until later  
Entrance Song: Better Think Again by Submersed  
Face or Heel: Heel  
Status: Currently being treated as a jobber and is sick of it.  
Personality: Will do anything to get what she wants, She can be very manipulative but she looks out for her friends and loved ones.  
Outfit: Wears black shorts, a pink mid-riff sleeveless shirt, Wears a pink and black striped fingerless glove that goes up to her upper arm on her right arm. Wears black wrestling boots with bottom of the boot being pink.  
Entrance: Like AJ, she loves to skip down to the ring.  
Hobbies: Listening to rock music (Loves Fozzy and Downstait), Training, Playing Video Games (Yup, game nerd. ;) )  
Background: Was trained by Chris Jericho. She has been a fan of wrestling since she was a little girl and has always wanted to be one. Her mother and Father are deceased. She has an older sister and an older brother. Had a very rough childhood. Was abused by her parents until she ran away and started living with her older sister until she graduated from high school. Moved from Canada to Tampa, Florida, where she met Chris Jericho and he took her under his wing. She also dated Wade Barrett and was a member of nexus for a short while.

My Oc's Bio

Name-Victoria ("Maya")

Personality-Is considered to be sort of an outgoing person, she is very kind-but she doesn't let people into her life easily, she has an enemy in Eve; whereas the majority of the roster, Divas and Superstars included are very loyal to her. She agrees with Ruby about not getting treated as a jobber; but as just eye candy. She also likes not to party and agrees with the straight edged lifestyle of Punk. If you mess with her, she can hold grudges and she also is known for being trustworthy when you got to know her. She can also manipulate if she feels threatened. She's also a bookworm, it's a method of escape for her

Career Highlights- She worked with the Miz and John Morrison(When they were a tag team), but when they went their separate ways-she began competing on her own and was a Woman's champion for 3 years until Eve sidelined her with a shoulder and knee Injuries(at different times during her career).

Crushes- Roman Reigns(Secretly) and John Cena and Tyson Kidd(Both storyline) Matt Striker, (her ex, Amicable) John Morrison(Amicable, ex)

Status- Heel, but for the first part of her career she was a Face.

Attire/Looks-A black top, with pink fringe on the bottom, Her shoes usually include Wrestling Boots(Ariat Lacers), Converses, Tennis Shoes or Bobs. Her Tops can change with mood. (When with Roman-She wears a light Pink top with dark washed jeans and a jacket) Looks-Dirty Blonde hair, Shoulder length-she has a slight tan-but she doesn't like going out in the sun for long periods; her height is 5'3, Age 25 Eyes, Blue/green-(changes with her outfits)

Billed from-Mexico City, Mexico

Her entrance Songs-Awake and Alive by Skillet; Gods of War by Def Leppard -Lies of the Beautiful people by Sixx Am, or If you don't like it by Cinderella, and Here and now by Willpowerless.

Background-She has had a few trust issues when it comes to boyfriends. She came to the wwe to save herself from an abusive relationship, and to create a new identity for herself. Before she went back to her second home, she trained under Owen Hart, and after his accident-she stopped wresting until Tyson convinced her she'd be okay. She also has trained under Moolah, and she treasured every moment. After her mentor's death in 2007, she trained under Trish Stratus at NXT. 4 years later, she got called to the main roster where she became fast friends with Natalya, Alicia Fox, Bret Hart and Dolph Ziggler And Tyson Kidd. She also is an equestrian and she frequently rides.

"Flawed Justice"

(A/N-Hey Guys, Dixiewinxwrites12 here- I am back, with collaboration with Y2JJerichoHolic4Life and We hope you enjoy!)

(I only own Victoria and any other OC I bring in, and Y2JJerichoHolic4Life owns Ruby-though we wished we owned the Shield...JK! Review Please)

Preface\Chapter 1- (Victoria's Pov)-It was a couple hours before the show and the stagehands had handed us our scripts. I finished up lacing my wrestling boots and sat down with the script. As soon as I skimmed through the divas part I noticed that I would have to have a vanity match with Eve and I was set to loose yet again. I was angry, because I thought that the creative team did not think I was attractive enough for a title like I had a couple of years ago. Sometimes I wished I just managed, but I yearned for the ring. Like I said earlier, I wish that there was someone that believed the way I did in the Divas division. I was walking down the hall of the locker room area to get some Poweraid when I looked around, and could not find the machine-that's when I had a date with destiny-I ran straight in to the Shield-I respected them in ring, but I wanted to get to know Roman better-I just hope I can keep my crush a secret.


	2. Chapter 2-A Choice

Chapter 2- (Decision)

(Ruby's Point of View)

This was really ticking me off. For the fifth week in a row, I was not being used in a match. Why do I even bother to come to work anymore? I've been in this company for six years and have never been a champion. Tonight was a match with Maya versus Eve and of course, Maya was set to lose. Poor girl, she was doing so well in career until the hoeski, Eve sidelined her. Ever since then she's been a jobber. I had enough of this bullcrap. I decided to talk to The Shield and ask to join. I wanna bring justice to the Diva's Division. I just hope they will allow me to join them. If not, I will still be in this hellhole. You never know, I might just get Maya to join. (Maya's Point of View)- I was so angry, I was stuck in the trainers room again because of Eve and I was asked not to wrestle this next week. So, In order to calm myself-I put my headphones on and played Awake and Alive by Skillet. I had made a decision to go talk to Ruby-she seemed really helpful and friendly towards me ever since that last tag team match up, that we won against Eve and NXT winner Paige. The door opened and John walked into the trainer's room, and I just cried, and he hugged me-then Tyson walked in and I just calmed down-I had the song Bittersweet by Ellie Golding in my head. I walked towards Ruby's locker room and after a few seconds, she answered. It was a good feeling that I did not have makeup on tonight. I had not talked to Ruby since that last match six months ago.


	3. Chapter 3-Long time no See

Chapter 3

I watched the match from my locker room and I winced when Maya had gotten hurt. Damn, Eve is so annoying right now. Maya was a really nice girl once you got to know her and her and I worked really well together against Eve and NXT winner Paige. It's a shame we hadn't talked since then. I was texting Wade when I heard a knock at my door. I walked over and opened the door and saw Maya standing there. "Hey Maya, long time no see. Are you okay?" I asked thinking about my decision with The Shield. I spoke up with venom in my voice "No, I am in a lot of Pain, but I will take medication for it. I am so sick of this! Why does Eve think she can take advantage of me! John and Tyson are both sick of seeing me this treated this way as well. I turned to face my friend and asked, "I know that look, what you have in mind?


	4. Chapter 4-Courage, A new path

**(A\N-My co-author wanted to add that her Character, Ruby was from England and then she moved to Canada. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Thanks-Dixie). **

Chapter 4

Courage; a New Path

I smirked. "I was thinking that we should ask The Shield for some help in bringing justice to the Diva's Division? Think we should?" I asked. I thought for a millisecond and said, "Now or Never-Ruby, Let's do this! We need to pave the way for future generations of female wrestlers; we need to be trailblazers, like Trish and Lita were". I blushed slightly at the fact that I would soon be working with Roman-he was such a cutie! Ruby and I quickly went to Hunter's office, and waited for his decision. The next three days were going to be tortuous for us.


	5. Chapter 5-Nothing Else Matters

Chapter 5

**Nothing else Matters**

(3 days later at the Main Event Taping)

Tonight, I would be not in a match-I would be on commentary calling Tyson's match and a singles match for Ruby and Eve. I was dreading to be out there when Eve was out there because I knew I would have the potential to be attacked again. I decided that I was not going to live in fear-I was going to fight back, because I am sick and tired of being crapped on. If they did not want me, why did not they just release me? I knew that I wanted to make a change for future divas; I had to remain strong and make a change.


	6. Chapter 6-Battle

Chapter 6

Battle with Eve

I waited backstage for Tyson to get done with his match. I admit that I was a little nervous because I'm afraid that Eve will attack Maya, so I'll have to keep an eye on her. As soon as Tyson's match was over with, I waited for Eve to come to the ring before my music cued. 'Better Think Again' blared through the arena as I skipped down to the ring. I then slid into the ring. She and I did a stare off. "You're gonna pay for hurting Maya last week." I snapped. "Like I'm afraid of you." Eve said and our match begun. I looked on as Ruby was fighting Eve, Eve was gaining momentum-that's when I decided to distract the ref, and so she'd get the chance for the pin. I excused myself from the announce table and skipped around the ring, a la AJ style-then when the ref turned his back, I slapped Eve. I quickly used my finisher, Shut Up, which was a Superkick to the mouth and went for the pin and won the match. Maya got in the ring and congratulated me. This was just the beginning of bringing justice to the Diva's Division.


	7. Chapter 7-Revelation

Chapter 7

Ruby and I were backstage when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was none other than CM Punk and his "representative" Paul Heyman. Punk looked toward us and said-"you guys will never change the Diva's Division". It was then that Roman and Seth came towards Punk and said "We think they are both trailblazers and that you're nothing but a overused Superstar." "Well, thanks for sticking up for us. And Punk, just because you're the WWE champion, doesn't mean you can tell us what we can or can't change. So you can take your untalented, jerk-face self, and shove your title up your ass." I said as we all walked away, leaving Punk and Heyman behind seething. Once we were gone, I turned and said, "Just the men we've wanted to see." "Oh really?" Seth said interested. "Yup, we wanted to ask if we could join you guys so we bring justice and change the Diva's Division." I smiled slightly hoping that Roman would not notice my reddened face, Even being within Roman's distance made me anxious. I looked towards Ruby and Roman and said as I looked at my Twitter -"Guys, I think I am gonna faint". Luckily, the hint was taken-I pulled up my twitter and showed them the tweet from Eve.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The tweet read-"Everyone in the locker room hates you, you should just ask for your release, biotch!" We were in the Shield's private locker room, when I was just crying my eyes out because I had worked so hard for this industry-I felt Roman's strong arms holding me as I sobbed and thought "was this a dream"? I had the song Bullets by Data Romance in my head. I quickly logged into my twitter and tweeted to Eve saying: "You're the real biotch! After all, you're nothing but a #hoeski. You're the one people don't like!" I quickly tweeted it and silently fumed. I quickly sent out another tweet saying, "Eve, if u wanna bitch and complain! I challenge u to a match on #RAW!" I then said out loud, "Eve is going to get what she deserves. What every Diva, which has insulted Maya and me deserves. I'm not just gonna stay in the shadows anymore." "I like that. We think u both is Shield companions." Dean Ambrose said and I smirked. Good, things are gonna be interesting. Meanwhile, Dean and Ruby had returned to check up on me-I was finally all cried out, but I was still seething. Roman had a look of concern on his face."Are you okay now?" Roman asked Maya. She nodded. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get Eve. I challenged her to a match on Monday." I explained. She nodded. "Thanks Ruby." She said trying to calm down. "No problem. Eve has no idea what's coming to her or the rest of the Diva's Division. I'll make sure of it." I explained. "Soon Maya, we won't be treated like jobbers anymore." "So, do you have anything planned, in case she refuses?" Roman asked. I nodded. "If she doesn't wrestle me. Maya and I will take the fight to her." I said while smirking. I was glad that Roman and Ruby had my back-I also think I have conquered my shyness around Roman, I finally was comfortable around him. After we returned to the hotel, I felt my head being bashed into a wall. I knew it was Eve, and then I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maya had gone on ahead to the hotel. Luckily we shared the same room. I was walking down the hall when I heard yelling. I walked quickly down the hall and saw something that really pissed me off. I saw Eve attack Maya. I quickly went into action and attacked her. "You bitch!" I yelled while spearing her into the wall. She quickly pushed me off and attacked me. We fought for a couple of minutes before we heard a voice yell, "Stop it! Both of you!" We quickly turned and saw Triple H standing there and we reluctantly backed away from each other. I quickly turned to Maya and knelt by her side. She was unconscious. "She needs a medic!" I yelled desperately. Triple H nodded and called for a medic. The medics came and took Maya to the hospital to make sure she was okay. "Now, what the hell happened?" Triple H asked. "I was walking down the hall and I saw Eve attacking Maya." I explained glaring at Eve. "As if, she tripped and hit her head against the wall. She is clumsy, you know." Eve lied. "You're a freakin' liar!" I yelled. "Enough, you two will settle this in the ring Monday." Triple H said and walked away. I glared at Eve as I walked away and headed to the hospital. I called Seth, Roman, and Dean and told them what happened. We all met up and headed to the hospital. The wait was agonizing. I was trying not to cry but Seth was there to help me through it by keeping me calm. Soon the doctor came out and informed that she wouldn't be able to perform next week because of this attack and I grew angry once again. The doctor then excused himself and I said angrily, "Damn Eve. I swear she is going to get her ass kicked on Monday. At least Maya can perform promos. I think we'll make ourselves known as your allies after I kick Eve's ass." I said. The others agreed and we waited for Maya to come around.


	10. Chapter 10-Aftermath

Chapter 10

(A day later)

I moaned and winced in pain-this attack could ruin my career for good. I felt the back of my head and noticed that I felt a knot-then I proceeded to get up when Roman's husky voice said, "don't you get up, here" he handed me a bottle of water along with Advil and I drank it slowly and took the pills. I looked around and noticed that Seth and Ruby were gone. I was worried that she would get herself in trouble-though I knew Seth could be a voice of reason. I had the song Piece of me by Skid Row in my head. My phone blared, signaling another tweet. I was in shock, because it was John Cena-I thought no one knew about what happened yesterday-other than me, Roman, Seth and Ruby and Eve. Now I know why my friend Zack despises her. I had the song The Lady Wore Black by Queensryche as exhaustion took over my body.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I silently fumed as I paced back and forth in the lobby. I didn't want to stay mad around Maya. "Ruby, it'll be okay, all right?" Seth said trying to calm me down. "I know that! God, I just want to get my hands on Eve so bad. Why can't I go and bash her head on the wall and see what happens?" I said angrily. "Because you would get suspended or worse fired and then you'll leave Maya to defend herself." Seth explained and I knew he was right. Maya and I started this and we were gonna finish it. "You're right." I said walking over to him and he pulled me into a hug. "I know I am." Seth said and I could feel him smirking. I just punched him in the gut but not hard and he laughed. I could feel myself blushing a little but I hid it so he wouldn't see it. "Come on, let's go check on Maya." Seth said and I nodded. We then headed to Maya's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Seth and Ruby had returned and Ruby had a smile on her face. It was very cute how she would flirt with Seth. Maybe that was the other reason we teamed up with the Shield. Roman and I were just getting to know each other, and I found out he had the same taste in music I had-he enjoyed an equal mix of Classic Rock and Pop. He also did not judge that I loved and rode horses-he even said if I started competing again, he'd come watch me. He also did not judge that I loved my books as well. It was getting late, so we decided to call for room service since none of us wanted a run-in with Eve. My phone blared again signaling a tweet-it was Kaitlyn she was defending Eve's actions from earlier in the week towards me-then it hit me, she was a fake friend.

I looked and saw Victoria looking at her phone. "What's wrong?" I asked worried. "Kaitlyn is a fake friend, that's what. She defended Eve's actions towards me." Victoria answered and I frowned. "Victoria, you should say something mean back, that way you wouldn't feel so bad." I explained. I then opened up my twitter and tweeted, "All of the Diva's in Diva's Division are lowlifes. They don't have the guts to say something to our face." I also tweeted another tweet, "Victoria and I will have a surprise on #RAW. Be prepared." "Oh, yeah. Did Roman tell you about us revealing ourselves as part of The Shield?" I asked Victoria and she nodded. "Yeah, he did." She answered. "Good, cause I just sent out a tweet that we'll have a surprise for them at Raw." I said while smirking. Dean had called the others to talk privately while Victoria and I just hung out and waiting for our room service. Seth thought, 'I really like these girls, especially Ruby. She has a badass attitude.'


	13. Chapter 13-When everything changes

Chapter 13

I was unusually hyper on Sunday night; it was one of the rare nights that we did not have a pay-per-View to compete in. I decided that we should have a double date with Seth and Roman-I had picked a quaint Italian Restaurant, just a couple miles away from the beach and away from the prying/backstabbing eyes of our coworkers. Come to think of it, it was very nice just getting away for a while. As we were leaving, I had a strange feeling of being watched. Ruby and I decided to share a room so that the guys could have time to themselves. For the first time, in a long time-I didn't cry myself to sleep.

(The Next Day)

As the morning began, I was invited to walk on the beach with Roman-I was glad I did. The ocean had a calming presence, and I just wanted this day to go by slow. I had no idea what Seth had up his sleeve. But this drama-free get away was what all four of us needed. "Seth , where are you taking me?" I asked curious. "You'll just have to wait and see." Seth said while grinning. "Dammit, Seth. You know I hate surprises!" I said right back and he laughed. "Well, this one you're going to like." Seth said. We stopped at a building and we walked inside. My eyes went wide with excitement. We arrived at an arcade place. I remember telling Seth that I was a game nerd. "Seth, you didn't have to bring me here." I said while giving out a small smile. "I wanted to, since you love games and all." Seth replied. We quickly went through the games and I picked out Dance Dance Revolution and kicked Seth's butt at it. I may not be able to dance but I'm very good with keeping up the beat. We also played some shooting games that we both were good at. We ended up tying our wins and losses. This day was exactly what we needed to get away from all the drama. I smiled and kissed Seth on the cheek while blushing. Seth just smiled. Even though it was fun, I still had bad feeling that something was going to happen. (Victoria's Pov) "Roman, I feel like I am being watched-I said as we entered the hotel's lobby, and then I saw both of them. I gasped. My mind was racing and i started running, and Roman followed me. I was fearful it would turn into a two on one assault-since I could not see Ruby anywhere-I was scared about what they would do. (Ruby's POV) Seth and I were walking back to the hotel and I said, "Seth, I have a really bad feeling that something is gonna happen." "What do you mean?" Seth asked. "I don't know but I'm really worried. Are Roman and Victoria supposed to be back now?" I asked. "Yeah, I think so." Seth said. I walked into the lobby with Seth and I looked and saw something I did wanna see. (Victoria's POV)-I felt myself being punched in the gut, and then getting slapped-they repeated this action several times. I feared that I was going to get a black eye. "Ruby-please help me" I screamed at the top of my lungs and I prayed a prayer of protection. I truly hoped I would not be dead before someone heard me. It was then I heard AJ and Alicia Fox's, and Natalya's Voices.


	14. Chapter 14-New Allies

Chapter 14

I ran quickly down the hall when hearing voices and yelling. I quickly sped up, running the fastest I've ever ran. I turned the corner and saw AJ and Alicia Fox fighting off Eve and Kaitlyn. I quickly ran over to Victoria. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. Are you okay?" I asked in a panic. She just simply nodded. I watched as Eve and Kaitlyn ran off. "Thanks AJ. Thanks Alicia, for helping her." I said feeling guilty. "No problem. We just couldn't let those two get away with that." AJ explained and I nodded. I thanked them and I then helped Victoria up and took her to our hotel room. We arrived at the hotel room still feeling very guilty that I wasn't there to help her when she needed it. (Victoria's Point of View) As soon as we got back to our room, I was vomiting-I decided to take a shower, up until that point I didn't realize how blooded I was-I just hoped that Ruby wouldn't say anything to Hunter, thought I had a feeling that he'd know something was up if I cancelled my matches, and more importantly I didn't want to let the fans down. They were so important to me. I just hoped I could hide my pain from Roman-and I would conceal my bruises and black eyes with makeup.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A\N-This is the last chapter for the night, Hope you enjoy! See you guys tomorrow!)**

Chapter 15

It was Monday night and Victoria and 1 were in The Shield's private locker room. The boys were gone so it was just me and Vic. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to Hunter about this?" I asked worried. "I'm sure." She answered. I just sighed. This was going to be a long night. I just couldn't wait to get my hands on Eve after what she did to Victoria. "Victoria, just be careful tonight. Since you're managing me, if you feel threatened just leave okay? I'm already guilty enough that you got hurt when I wasn't around." I said seriously. I had forgiven Ruby, and I was glad that she's been by my side through this hell. Unknown to her, I would be on commentary for her match. I was thrilled that no one breathed a word of the incident to Hunter, I think that will change however. John decided to meet me in catering so we could talk. I secretly prayed that he wouldn't question me about the attacks because if he did, then Hunter will make me cancel and I consider that quitting, and I was not willing to do that-I needed to stay strong for my friends and my best friend. (After the commercial break and Promos were shown)- Eve was already in the ring when I approached the announce table-my entrance tonight was to "Here and Now" by Willpowerless. I was greeted warmly by Matt Striker and Josh Matthews. When asked about the whole twitter war I responded, "I am being the bigger person by letting the things they say about me, I just let it roll of my shoulder as if it was dirt-I said in my semi-perfect accent. All in all, Ruby won the match-though Eve and I had a stare down. I finally gave Eve what she deserved after all the bullcrap she put Victoria through. I watched as Eve and Victoria had a stare down. We then heard The Shield's music play. Victoria and I had to play it off like we were confused on why they were here. Eve had quickly gotten out of the ring in fear. Victoria had quickly attacked Eve and knocked her out in the process. She then got into the ring and stood next to me as The Shield moved towards us. We held our ground as the commentators tried to tell us to get away. They got into the ring and I smirked. They walked over to us and raised our hands high. The crowd started booing us but that was nothing new. Dean had a mic in his hand and said, "Welcome the newest members of The Shield." We all then got out of the ring and left through the crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was Monday night and Victoria and 1 were in The Shield's private locker room. The boys were gone so it was just me and Vic. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to Hunter about this?" I asked worried. "I'm sure." She answered. I just sighed. This was going to be a long night. I just couldn't wait to get my hands on Eve after what she did to Victoria. "Victoria, just be careful tonight. Since you're managing me, if you feel threatened just leave okay? I'm already guilty enough that you got hurt when I wasn't around." I said seriously. I had forgiven Ruby, and I was glad that she's been by my side through this hell. Unknown to her, I would be on commentary for her match. I was thrilled that no one breathed a word of the incident to Hunter, I think that will change however. John decided to meet me in catering so we could talk. I secretly prayed that he wouldn't question me about the attacks because if he did, then Hunter will make me cancel and I consider that quitting, and I was not willing to do that-I needed to stay strong for my friends and my best friend. (After the commercial break and Promos were shown)- Eve was already in the ring when I approached the announce table-my entrance tonight was to "Here and Now" by Willpowerless. I was greeted warmly by Matt Striker and Josh Matthews. When asked about the whole twitter war I responded, "I am being the bigger person by letting the things they say about me, I just let it roll of my shoulder as if it was dirt-I said in my semi-perfect accent. All in all, Ruby won the match-though Eve and I had a stare down.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I finally gave Eve what she deserved after all the bullcrap she put Victoria through. I watched as Eve and Victoria had a stare down. We then heard The Shield's music play. Victoria and I had to play it off like we were confused on why they were here. Eve had quickly gotten out of the ring in fear. Victoria had quickly attacked Eve and knocked her out in the process. She then got into the ring and stood next to me as The Shield moved towards us. We held our ground as the commentators tried to tell us to get away. They got into the ring and I smirked. They walked over to us and raised our hands high. The crowd started booing us but that was nothing new. Dean had a mic in his hand and said, "Welcome the newest members of The Shield." We all then got out of the ring and left through the crowd.


	18. Chapter 18

(**A\N-My co-writer and I thank you for so many views, We are glad you're enjoying!) **

Chapter 18

For the second week in the row, we had no matches-we just had to valet for Seth and Roman respectively. The attacks and gossip have also stopped for the time being which was a welcome change, but we didn't know when that momentary truce would be broken. Tonight Ruby and I were at ringside-and I talked to Matt; and Ruby talked with Cole-I really did not care for him, but at least no one brought up the events of a week ago. I heard Tyson's theme being cued up-he looked angry, but I did not know why. But then, Kane's pyro/ Music was cued-Matt mouthed for me to leave but I was not a scared little girl, and besides-I had to make sure my "love" was okay. I was sitting with Cole, Matt, and Victoria doing commentary. I think Cole was about the only person who believed in my skills besides Wade and The Shield. When I heard Kane's pyro, I became instantly worried. I wasn't afraid, just nervous. I know Victoria can take care of herself; after all, she's been becoming tougher since we joined The Shield. Cole had asked me, "So why did you align yourself with The Shield?" "There will be a time and place to reveal it but not now. I'm interested to see what people have to say." I explained while smirking. Yes, eventually, all will be revealed. (Victoria's point of View)-I did not want Tyson to get hurt; he was one of my best friends in this industry besides Ruby. I slid into the ring, and Kane glared at me. I braced myself and my body for what was coming-Tyson pleaded for me to get out of the ring, but his pleas fell upon deaf ears. Kane continued to glare at me, and I slapped him hard-I thought the impact shook the whole arena. I watched as Victoria slapped Kane across the face. Damn, the girl's got guts and I think that slap shook the arena. I quickly left commentary and ran into the ring with my tag team belt and slipped behind Kane and hit him with title belt. Victoria, Tyson, and I then left the ring while Kane was in the ring. We walked backstage and I couldn't help but smirk. "Damn, Victoria. You got guts for doing that. I would have never been able to do what you just did." I explained.(Victoria's Pov)-"I know what I have done will change the Diva's locker room for the better; I just hope that my actions would not get me fired, I said looking at my friends worriedly. "I just hope I don't get suspended-because I don't know what I would do-other than Veg out and I'd be big as a house" I said laughing while biting my bottom lip-a nervous habit of mine I have started again.


	19. Chapter 19

(**A\N-Here's an extra chapter for you guys-don't forget to review if you like this! Please excuse spelling mistakes. Thanks, Dixie!)**

Chapter 19

Over the next week, I decided to lie low-hoping that I wouldn't be questioned about what happened during Smackdown. It was critically important that I stayed so that we would not be at risk for losing the tag team titles-Especially not to Eve and Kaitlyn, because we have dealt with their crap too much already, Though we had been fortunate enough not to have to deal with the attacks for over two months now. (Ruby's Pov)-Vic had told me she was going to be lying low for a while because of Smackdown. She didn't tell me where she would be but I trusted her. During the week, Seth and I had a mixed tag match with Kaitlyn and CM Punk. I so wanted to beat the crap out of Punk and Kaitlyn. Mostly Punk since he doubted us. In the end, Seth and I lost by disqualification because of Roman and Dean but it was a victory for us anyway. I can't wait until Vic comes back. I'm already missing her.

I decided that I was going to ride again with my trainer because I hadn't seen her in a while and I wanted to go back to competing with a clear head. Roman and Ruby did not know I would be going for that ride, and I wanted to keep it that way for the moment. I secretly left the hotel room around 5 and was on the road until 7. I was very excited that I would be able to ride again, because I missed it so much. I saddled up, and got my back straightened like I always did-when my horse was feeling fresh. I cleared my mind; and just enjoyed because I knew that I would have to be in Dallas in 2 days. I was so ready to be back in the arena, and do what I do best-and my friends would have my back, and I have also gained a new friend in Natalya.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Victoria's POV)-I enjoyed the much needed break, but I knew when I touched down at Dallas-Forth Worth; I'd have to have my Game face on. I also knew that Ruby and the guys were going to meet me at the airport. But yet again, I could not shake uneasy feeling yet again-and I think it's going to involve Ziggler. I had gotten my bags from baggage claim, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand was Matt Striker's and he was offering to drive me to the hotel-and go over commentary for Eve's and Ruby's match. I accepted his offer and we walked down together and hand in hand towards the parking lot of the Airport.(Ruby's POV) We were soon in Dallas, Texas and I couldn't wait to see Vic again. I knew that tonight I would be going against Eve and I honestly couldn't wait. I've already taken down Kaitlyn in a house show so I felt very accomplished. Seth and I were just hanging out before we had to go to the hotel. I still had a bad feeling but I put it aside for now especially since it involved Dolph who used to be my boyfriend until he cheated on me with Nikki Bella. I just sighed.

Not everyone knew of my past with Matt-he and I were boyfriend and girlfriend for my first six years, it was nice-we took things slow, which I liked. He and I are still friends, but do not get me wrong-I still had feelings for him. The truth behind our amicable parting was that he did not want to get in the way of my career, and he wanted me to succeed in this industry-he understood how much I loved my job. The drive towards the hotel was quiet, though he asked me about my injuries/the attacks in the hotels. I decided to tell him and he would also talk to Ruby as well, since I couldn't remember much. I did not understand why I still got butterflies around Matt, but at least I could depend on him. As we walked towards the hotel, I had Feel It Again by Honeymoon Suite in my head. It was then that Matt kissed me on my Cheek.


	21. Chapter 21-An update, sorry for wait

Update for Flawed Justice

Hey Guys, Its Dixie-the co-writer of Flawed Justice. The reason I have not been updating is because I have not been able to contact or have heard from my co-writer and to finish this story has become an extremely daunting task. I will be posting one shots until the creativity comes back, with multiple wrestling couples. I hope that we can get back to the story soon, because there are many twists and turns in Victoria's and Terra's life on the road. I hope that this does not deter anyone from reading.

Thanks for reading and being patient.

Much love,

Dixie


End file.
